The present invention relates to a device for connecting electrical cables having a central conducting core and an insulating sheath.
With the use of currently known devices, for example, screw clamps, the branch connection of one electrical cable to another requires preparation of the ends of the cables to be branch-connected to the distribution cable. This preparation, with removal of a portion of the insulating sheath, requires some skill on the part of the operator and a considerable amount of time. Furthermore, with current devices, when two branches are to be supplied by a single distribution conductor, it is necessary to provide two sections of the electrical cable to be connected to the device.